


#49 To change the subject...to something a little more interesting

by mellovesall



Category: Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/pseuds/mellovesall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #49 "To Change The Subject" for the 50 Reasons To Have Sherlolly Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	#49 To change the subject...to something a little more interesting

“Molly did you know that there are 28 different shades of calico orange rugs sold within the metropolitan London area an...”

Molly couldn’t help it. She kissed him as she sat down, astride his lap in the big winged back chair he moved into her apartment the week before. Its soft maroon leather upholstery allowed her jean clad knees to slide forward where her hips settled perfectly over his.

If she had to hear one more unusual tidbit of trivia from Sherlock tonight she would have to hurt him. Or threaten to hurt him then don’t. She smiled against his mouth at her own internal joke and sighed as his lips softened against her eager ones.

She loved kissing Sherlock and he loved kissing her back. She could taste the dark chocolate he’d eaten for dessert and it tasted even better as he shared it with her. His tongue slid languidly into her mouth where it teased and invited hers to play. She melted against his chest as lust sinfully made its way all across her body. 

“Do you not like calico orange?” Sherlock murmured in between deep, wet kisses.

“Mmm, how about we talk about how fast you can get your clothes off?”

“Okay,”

His fingers threaded through the long tendrils of her loose hair to cup the back of her head. Her curls spilled over his hands as he pulled her head close and he deepened their kiss. When he nibbled on her lower lip and then sucked on it till it turned a raspberry red she had to grab the back of the chair. 

“Oh God,” She moaned as he thumbs skimmed along her jaw and he licked and kissed her chin then down the line of her neck. He pushed aside the collar of her shirt and zeroed in on her special spot where her neck met her shoulder. He sucked till he left his mark. She couldn't help moving her hips along the hardness that was getting bigger and thicker under her, seeking relief from the fire he had ignited.

“Oh,” Molly said, as Sherlock picked her up with complete ease. His lean slim body hiding the strength of his muscles. She tightened her legs around him as he walked them back towards her moonlit room. Each step he took aligned his hips perfectly with her warm, wet center. The seam of her jeans rubbing her just the right way.

“Sherlock, hurry,” Molly pleaded as he pushed open her bedroom door and all but threw her on her bed. She bounced once or twice while watching him undress through the bangs and disarray of her hair.

“You need to keep up, Molly dearest,” 

“Right,” she whispered as she pulled her eyes away from watching his mesmerizing fingers deftly unbutton his shirt and pull it off his broad shoulders.

She pulled her t-shirt over her head then unbuttoned her jeans and started to push it off her ass and down her legs. Her bra still cupped her breasts tightly as she struggled to kick her jeans from her legs.

Sherlock stepped out of his last piece of clothing and while splendidly naked, helped her pull her pants completely off, leaned over her forcing her to lay back on the bed sheet.

His eyes took their time looking at every inch of her body that was now exposed to him. Her nipples tightened under her bra as his gaze lingered over the purple silk that hid them from him. 

Her body undulated under him, beckoning him to touch her. She reached for his head and pulled him down for another kiss.

His body settled completely over hers. His skin cool against her heat. 

As they kissed his glorious fingers molded and caressed their way over her hills and valleys all the way down till they found the matching purple silk of her panties.

They slid across the silk to find her core that screamed for his touch. He toyed with her till the silk was wet through and through.

“Molly, I have to…” he said painfully as his need took over and he pulled aside her wet silk and pushed himself in. Slow and relentless till he was completely in and could go no further. 

He remained still as she adjusted to him. 

They breathed as one as he pulled back and then pushed in, again and again and again. 

An intense conversation filled with love, whimpers and pleas, and dirty words filled the room for the rest of the night.


End file.
